Naruto: The Assasin Season
by annecrystal
Summary: The two went their seperate ways. Now 10 years later, a new generation of ninja is born. A new hyuuga heiress, and an uchiha legend in training, and many other surprising sons and daughters. Will they be able to continue a love that never blossomed? R
1. The Epilogue

_"Thinking"_

"Saying"

Doing

**Info**

A Kind of Dream

_Everyone knows the story of Naruto, and the Nine-Tailed Fox's Barrage, but what happened afterward? What happened to all the rookies? Who went with who? Who wanted to go with who? Where did their lives lie? What happened to clan Uzumaki? Was there such a clan anyways? And clan Hyuuga and Uchiha? What about Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, and all those other rookies? Now, ten years later, this is not like any Naruto other Naruto series you've ever read. Friends of the old and new age. But everyone knows, that new friends, summon up to new rivals and enemies, as well. This is their story. But before that, lets just go back, way... way back..._

**Present-day Konoha...**

All was asleep in the village of Knoha. All except for a certain Hyuuga. She ould always wake-up and train at about this time of night. She trained using her byakugan, and wondering why she was starting to feel this pain inside her. And why she was always left alone. With no one to hold. She had gotten rid of her timidness, and after that, she was about to loose more than that.

"Ha!" She threw a Jyuken at the wall that stood before her, which made a huge crack. Then she threw in some kick and some punches. And then, she used her byakugan to find its weak points, then finished it off with the last blow before it came tumbling down just like that. Not caring if it had awoken anyone near, she kept on punching.

_"People have left me hanging my whole life. I don't know why I thought this would be any different. And for once, he made me believe that magic could happen anywhere. But I guess that kind of magic died a long time ago." _She remembered what happened that day.

Flashback

It was late afternoon and squad 7 had just gotten back from their mission. They were fifteen years old, all rookies. Naruto was off to the Ichiraiku Noodle shop. And Sakura, well she was somewhere not here. And Sasuke started to walk home alone. This was the moment Hinata had been waiting for. He chance to tell Sasuke her true feelings towards him. After all they were all Jounin now, and it was there last day there at Konoha before they all went their seoerate was after the Ceremony of the Saphire Lotus. A celebration that the Konoha villagers had created in honor of the new generation of Konoha Jounin.

Hinata had gotten over her stuttering issue, and a teensy bit over Naruto too. But even though she didn't show it, after what she saw in the chunnin exams, she began to have true feelings for Sasuke, yet was still too afraid to show it. That was, until today. The two became close friends, always hanging out, sometimes. But what she didn't know, was that he shared the same feelings. She hid at the corner waiting for hims to turn.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hinata. I have always been watching you and...Ugh. I sound like a surreal stalker! Shit. Now what?" He looked at the ground and kicked the dirt. A sound of a girl's voice came into earshot.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's ears twitched at the solund of the farmiliar voice. _"I know that voice."_

"H-Hinata?"

But a puff of smoke came into the area. Then a faint laugh. Sasuke then became angry and annoyed. "What do you want?" he snarled at the girl who stood before him. Her short pink hair grew long again. Now, even longer than usual.

"Ha, Sasuke gotcha. It's me Sakura. Are you glad to see me? I've been training to get stronger for you. See I even got that poor Hinata girl exactly right. It even fooled you for a second there. So? Did you?

He rolled his eyes at the thought of ever being happy in seeing her. So, he decided to mess with her mind. Just to play safe. He had been annoyed from her since day one. Now was the last straw. His only chance before the celebration and seperation. Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura with his sparkling onyx eyes.

"I...am glad...to...see..you, Sakura." His hand reached to touch her bright red cheeks. "The thing is Sakura, I have always had feelings for you. But Naruto...he kept on getting in the way. Will you forgive me?"

Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke with their faces inches apart. "S...Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata was one of the real patient type people. So she waited all that time. But she got very suspicious of what Sasuke was up to. She new that using her byakugan, she could sense if there was any false chakra in the air. Activating the byakugan, she turned the corner. More nervous than ever. This was Sasuke. The avenger of the Uchiha clan.

"I love you, Sasuke. I love you. Remember that," Hinata heard a voice say. She searched the area for a clear view of the person. And there, byakugan saw it. A pink haired girl's lips, reaching in to touch Sasuke's. The two looked so complete with his hand touching her cheek. Puckering up for a passionate kiss.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata's eyes watered. She turned around and ran. Nothing more. Just ran. Not at all turning back. Not even for the last glimpse of Sasuke. After all she knew what whould happen. The two would fall in love. Get married, and have children. The slight kiss she saw the two were heading for, was the kiss she'd been dreaming of for so long. But her. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan in late bloom. What would Sasuke want with her when he has Sakura. A smart, tough, and beutiful cherry blossom in FULL bloom.

And after what happened that night. she vowed herself. She vowed that when the time came, she would never treat her family that way they had treated her. She would befriend her child, and let him or her get stronger on her own. She didn't want them to go through the pains she had had so many times before.

flashback over

Hinata stopped as she notice all the damage she had done. She came to the conclusion, that right after the ceremony, she qould recapture her rightful place, as the Hyuuga heiress. And become one of the strongest clan that ever lived...

**_Ten years later..._**


	2. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later...

Konoha! The Assasin Generation!

**Ten years later...**

"Okay class! Today-

A white eyed girl entered the room. All calm and emotionless, as she slid the door open. With head protector in hand. All eyes were on her. But the teacher was used to her in this kind of entrance. But unfortunately, this was the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. But as you all know, this was not the original love team. It used to be Hinata and Sasuke. But that stupid idiot played mind games on a certain girl. But, what the people didn't know, was that this wasn't really Naruto's birth child. This was the child of someone totally different...

The girl was named Hyuuga 'Reisei' Yuuhi. Yuuhi a cool and quiet person. Somewhat like Hinata when she was young. Her eyes shone a calm mind. And her face drew beauty towards her. Yet her heart and personality were total opposites. A cold heart of steel. Not even her own mother could break through it. This had nothing to do with her ninja life. But her mother. She had seen her get hurt so many times. People saying that they would love and cherish her forever, till the day of their death. But all of that Shakespeare would just end with only Juliet dead. And Romeo running off with the poor maid instead.

She didn't know why, but everytime she were to go out in the public, it was like all eyes on her. Nothing more. Nothing less. People would say that she had the spoiled life. At which made so many people jealous. She pushed herself to be and is now, one of the top ninja in the academy for her mother. Without failing a simple test. But still didn't make her happy. She had always dreamed of living a normal and happy life. And wanted to experience life with a loving father.

Yuuhi had shoulder-length hair, and peach skin. Her lips where a pearl pink, with her eyes shining a very light lavender. Some didn't believe it at first when they saw that she didn't look anything like Naruto. But her face looked somewhat like an Uchiha's. Stoned-face and cold-hearted. Her personality reminded them of an Uchiha as well.

Yuuhi's style of clothing was unpredictable. She wore a chinese styled shirt and baggy pants. Not really 'boys' style, but very much close to it. And a sash like loine cloth, which bore the Hyuuga symbol. Her arms were wrapped around with the arm type buckle that Sasuke used to wear in the past. Her sapphire black bangs where up to her eyebrows, but then spread apart, somewhat like Hinata's, except they sort of layered out as they spread, and a very light shade of yellow brown hair which she was born with, that drooped in front of her left eye.

"Ah...Hyuuga-san. It is nice for you to join us. We were about to start the squad sorting process."

Nara-sensei's voice trailed off across the room as she sat next to a certain boy. Onyx colored eyes, and a dark indigo colored, cockatoo-like hairstyle. He looked so much like his father. And acted so much like his mother. But no one would ever build up the courage to just talk about her out of the blue. The boy's mother was a famous ninja. The youngest kunoichi ninja to become an expert ANBU member. But the day of her death was a tragic day for everyone. But not to level up towards the Kyuubi incident. Her name was Hyuuga Senshei. Also known as the little sister of Hyuuga Neji. Loosing his dear sister was the most saddest moment after the death of his own father. The only one, from the side branch, who actually understood what he felt. And after the tragic event, he had sworn to protect his younger cousin, Hinata.

"Jaa, Yuuhi-sama. What took you so long?"

Hyuuga Neji. Yes he is still the Neji we know and love, but we all fall in love someday don't we? After the loss of his sisterm he began to question why he was still living. But then there was this certain medical ninja named Koistuki Hikari. She was the apprentice of the medical ninja who helped aid him after the exam. So the to became close friends ever since. The tw got so vlose, that it lead to an engagement party, which brought in Hyuuga Kenji, Yuuhi's older cousin.

"OI! Yuuhi-chan! Sit here, dattebayo!" A blonde-haired boy waved from across the room. As you all might have already guessed, this was Uzumaki Inaru. The son of Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. Also known as...the son of the eighth Hokage! And yes, Yamanaka one ever believed it was ever possible. But it all seemed to happen so fast! In fact, there were lots of unbelievable pairings.

"Kosu! Inaru! Baka! Shut up will you? I bet even the jounin ninja can hear you. And their on a special mission to the Hidden Sand village with an urgent message from Hokage-sama to Kazekage-sama! Kosu..."

Then Kiba. He had fallen in love from a ninja from a foreign ninja from the Hidden Rocl Village, named Okamizaka Meian. She was a wolf tamer who traveled. And just like Kiba, she had her own pet wolf with her named Daichi. A full grown arctic wolf spirit which she had met when she was very young. She had found Daichi when traveling with her father and mother in a village shrouded by a myterious mist, which made there village totally invisible towards any unwelcomed guests. THe to became betraothed which put a rebellious boy named Inuzaka Souga in the picture.

"OI OI OI! Kosu! Okkasan eh-Nara-sensei, is trying to teach!" _"Too troublesome...sigh"_

I can tell you already know who's child this lazy ass bumm is. Huh? Shikamaru and Temari of course. It's a ShikaTem miracle! Yea...it all started after the Chuunin Exams. Temari started to feel the flames. Her whole life was beginning to brighten up whenever she saw that Shikamaru was always on missions. Or leading a group of ninja on a mission. And when the time came for her her to tell express her true feelings...he'd already beaten her to it. And I'm sure you all know their theme song right...?

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness _

_But I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive..._

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear i can fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side. _

And you all might have figured out, Temari joined the Konoha Village Educational Institute. So she is one of the Jounin ninja who teach the academy students. And is obviously aware of their son, Nara Imiko.

I bet you all are asking yourselves, "Where the hell is Shino's child?" And well..., the truth is that he married Tenten. Yes I know. Very awkward. Unless you have an even better match for Shino. He is one of the most mysterious ninja with a shinobi trait. And since he married Tenten, he also had a son. He went by the name Aburame Hisomu. He was a mysterious boy, just like his father. And was great with weapons, just like his mother. Another one of the top ninja on the campus. Who also inherited the Aburame bug trait. He looks up to his father, and always pays close attention to his surroundings.

"Hmph. Dobe-Inaru..."

"What was that, Seika-baka! Kosu! SEIKA-BAKA!"

I suppose you recognize this straight and cool attitude. That's right. Uchiha Seika. Son of Uchiha Sasuke, and the Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Senshei. Although he _is_, the TOP Ninja of the whole academy, he doesn't seem to want to accept his own talent...and hotness. Of course, the son of Uchiha Sasuke could be born, _without _the pretty-boy look. All girl of the academy were drooling over him. All except the young Hyuuga. She was still in her, I THINK BOYS ARE EXTREME BAKA, stage. And even she had guy drooling over her as well.

But although the two were different, at some point their parents knew, the _whole village _knew, that the birth of the new Konoha generation, would change their lives...

**FOREVER **


	3. All Rookies Named

_When light turns to dark,_

_The calm comes before the storm,_

_When reality is a dream,_

_The good must face evil,_

_Courage is the key,_

_Unlock your destiny. . ._

**Konoha's Assasin Generation:**

**All Rookies Named!**

* * *

(Average Naruto song plays)

It is an average day in the Land of Fire. Not to mention the Village of Konoha. All students of the academy were acounted for. Yes all, including the unfortunate pink-haired girl. Haruno Hana. But beware, the name may sound all girly and nice, But her personality is just the opposite.

Haruno Hana. Daughter of Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura. See? Didn't I tell you this story would include incredible pairings? As you can well imagine, she has been best friends with Inaru's younger sister Uzumaki Megumi, since ever, but then started opposing each other for Seika. Inheriting the giant forehead, and slightly bobbed head. She tends to get really scary at when in her taijutsu state

On the other hand, Megumi is one of Yuuhi's so called 'homies.' She loves to look on the bright side of things, just as her mother Inou would. Yet she would sometimes make random shout-outs and comments, as opposed to her father and brother. She tends to be stupid at times, she is a very trustworthy and hardworking (sometimes) kunoichi in training. She had a small huge crush on Seika when she was young, but got over it once she made friends with a certain Hyuuga. Yep that's right! She and Yuuhi are best friends, not to mention half sisters.

Yuuhi taught Megumi that there is more to life than boys and fashion. Like training hard and fulfilling destinies, and finding who you are. Even though she's over the whole Uchiha Seika fanclub deal, watch out, I think flames are started to spark between a certain lazy-ass bumm. Oh yea, before I go any further, let us introduce the last of the children. I am proud to introduce Ryuusha of the Dessert. Sound farmiliar? Hell, yea it does!

Son of Gaara. Well not intentionally born from an actual mother. He is a re-encarnated Gaara, as some are say to have heard. After years of a lonely Kazekage, he has finally mastered in his re-encarnating jutsu, using the blood of his own and an unknown female. He doesn't want his son to be treated the way he was when he was young. With lots of people running from him...thinking he was a monster. That is why Gaara assigned him as a foreign ninja in the Konoha Village. He is in the same class as everyone elses. Although he is in the same class as every other child, he is still treated different by some. And you guessed it. The grand, Haruno Hana. herself.

And Chouji...well, he never really got married, but he did have a child. His name is Akimichi Ekisu. But let's just say...he's a **very** healthy boy.

And as you all read from the first chapter, new friends, summon up to new enemies as well.

Now that we've introduced the children, lets get on with the **actual **story. Okay here we go...

"Aburame, Hisomu."

"Hai."

"Akimichi, Ekisu."

"HAI!"

"Haruno, Hana."

"Hai!"

"Hyuuga, Kenji."

"Hai."

Hyuuga, Yuuhi."

"Eh."

"Inuzaka, Souga."

"Yo."

"Nara, Imiko."

"Hai..." _"So bored..."_

"Ryuusha."

"Hn"

"Uchiha, Seika-"

"SEIKIA-KUN! SIT HERE WITH ME! DAISUKI SEIKA-KUN! KORE! KORE! SE-I-KA-KUN!" All the girls were shouting his name. Fighting over which one would be able to sit beside him.

"Etto," the teacher sighed at the mounds of girls fighting over all the girls in the class fighting over the Uchiha. Then she glanced over to the majority of children who were sitting clamly in their seats. Not really paying attention to the battle.

"Anou. Uzumaki, Inaru."

"Hai, dattebayo!"

"Uzumaki, Megumi."

"Hai hai!"

"And-"

"SEIKA-KUN! HEY YOU! LET GO OF _MY_ SEIKA-KUN! OI! OI! BAKA! KOSU! BAKA!"

"That's it!" Temari threw the attendance papers in the air and walked towards her desk. She suddenly reached in under her desk and grabbed a mini-sized fan. She suddenly began to wave it bringing a small tornado separating the screaming girls. All was silent.

"Phew. Well, now that all of us are calm. we may begin the squadron process."

All eyes were on the teacher. It was the moment that they've all been waiting for. Not even a sound came from the outdoors. It was the drawing of the squads. Squads, Yes. The team that you would be partnered up with on missions and all that shit. The people you would be with side-by-side at the Chunnin Exams. Until you became a jounin. The three parted team of kids. One girl and two boys.

Unknown of their special abilities, each student will come up to the conclusion, that being a ninja. Not all team players see eye-to-eye. People make sacrifices. And when I say sacrifices. I mean **BIG **sacrifices. All might even summon up to death. And the ninja of Konoha, will see to it that teamwork and friendship, aren't the only thing that matters when it comes to being a ninja. This shows that they are to learn DICIPLINE, COURAGE, RESPECT, HONOR, and most importantly is SELF-CONFIDENCE. Before they are ready to trust anyone and go out on missions. They must first learn to trust themselves.

Naruto: The Assasin Season. A new generation of ninja is about to unfold. And the clans of Hyuuga and Uchiha, are about to unravel more than just the dark secrets of their families. Will they be able to handle the truth beyond their bloodline technique, and secrets of their parents? They seem up the the challenge. But the real question is...are you?


	4. The Hidden Feeling

I can't decide whether to make Hinata and Sasuke and Hinata get back together, or let Yuuhi and Seika fall in love? I need help! Vote now please! I'll take at least 20 reviews. Either way, I might change my mind and let Yuuhi fall in love with Sabaku, Ryuusha. So what? I'm a Gaahina Sasuhina fan. Sue me! NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW AFTER READ IF YOU WANT MORE! SASUHINA GAAHINA FOREVER!

**I'm Right Beside You:**

**A Hidden Feeling!**

* * *

"Squad one! Haruno, Hana!" Everyone's heart began to beat. The naming of the first squad was always the scariest. Not a sound could be heard other than her footsteps. The beating of her heart could be heard from way across the room. The shine of her forehead was the only thing that was visible from her.

_"SEIKA-KUN...!" _Hana thought.

"Akimichi Ekisu!

_"IIE! SEIKA-KUN..."_

"Nara Imiko!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Hana cries, desperately for a do over.

The sign of relief flowed through the room. Imiko lazily got up from his seat and looked up at Megumi. She had turned extremely read during the naming of squad one. He found that really cute about her. That whenever she was around him, she wouldn't get all mean and buffed up about how lazy he was. He was often insulted because of that. It made him really angry at times, too.

"Squad 2!" The sound Temari's voice made everyone jump once more. Not knowing who would be nect to take that walk of shame.

"Hyuuga..." The name echoed through the room. Yuuhi's ears twitched a little. As you could tell, now, she was a little concerned of her own behalf. Her light lavender pupils cornered her eyes. Wondering solemnly why there was a pause. Inaru couldn't help but glance ever so often towards Yuuhi. He didn't know why, but he began to feel really queazy when he heard her name. Everyone, even Sabaku Ryuusha's head turned towards her.

Why were these people bothering her? Their big and wide beating eyes. She felt every pair of eyes, examining her own features. Circulating her, the new Hyuuga Heiress, the Hyuuga who has yet to awaken the dark and powerful monsterous creature inside her. Her mind couldn't take it anymore. Drawing pain towards her eyes. Nothing more. Veins and nerves began to appear on the sides of her eyes. Byakugan.

_"No. Not know! Please, just wait a little bit longer. I know you can do it Yuuhi. Get yourself together, girl. Think of joy, thank of happiness, think peaceful. Think of-"_

"Kenji!"

-_Mom."_ Yuuhi's pain seemed to be vanishing right before her very eyes. The byakugan was deactivating. It had been doing that for quite a while know. She had quite an idea of why. She guessed it was just because of this hidden beast demon that was trapped inside her from when she was a child, people say. They said it was right at that moment, that Orochimaru' s soul had been lost forever. She didn't really believe in what they said about there being a demon inside her. It was just a thing that people came up with when there was something different or strange that happened to other people.

Yuuhi didn't know why, but she sensed false chakra everytime she had activated the Byakugan. But she didn't dare tell her mother, for she has already had it hard. Looking for a mate, and always being left behind on things. Especially since after Yuuhi's birth, she wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for the sealed monster. It gave her a second life, a second chance of living. The mention of her cousin's name made the huge relief process reappear to the whole room. This was the second time that her cousin had saved her from near death situation.

"Inuzaka, Souga."

"Uzumaki, Megumi! That is it for squad 2. Squad 3!" The whole class jumped at the screeching woman. Her voice seemed to be getting louder and louder at the number of squads mentioned. Then came the two squads left. And the only three children in the room sitting down. Hana's head turned.

_"That damned Hyuuga. I am going to get her back one day. Take my revenge on her stealing my Seika-kun. SHE WILL PERISH. Mess with Haruno Hana, and you will suffer the consequences."_

"Yea! Yuuhi-baka! Kosu...heheheh..." She snapped out of her daydream as everyone just stared at her in a wierd look. Yuuhi especially. Hana always considered Yuuhi as a rival at everything. Even for her one way love for Seika. Yuuhi didn't even like him, yet Hana thought she was still competition. Things _can_ change. Even when the just won't show it.

"Eh...Uzumaki Inaru!.."

"SQUAD 13!" Yes. The last of the squads. There had been more students in the academy than what was really called for. So they had to expand the number of squads to thirteen. People said that that was an unluck number.

"Sabaku Ryuusha!" Yuuhi's head rose at the mention of his name. She had been doing so for a while now, though she didn't know why. But somehow, she seemed to sense that he was similar to her. No complete family, just a struggling single parent, who tries so hard just to fit in with everyone else. And being the son of the Kazekage, not really unnoticable. Especially when he's killed and injured so many people in the past. And at such a young age too...

_"That boy. Why do watch him and think of him the way I do. I feel like, there's this strange connection we're supposed to have with each other. Like he is a part of me. And I, a part him. He feels like a person that I should consider being close with, trusting,"_ Yuuhi thought. She watched him get up and walk to the center of the front of the room. His short fiery red hair. And his blue eyes and black mascara. He looked the same average dull and lifeless self. Not even and inch nervous. Blinking averagely. Normal heart beats. Sometimes people wondered if he had a heart.

_"How do you do it Ryuusha-sama? You are always so calm minded. Like nothing worries you. Although I know that something that worries you. Every single day. You are so mysterious Ryuusha-sama. Such a mystery. Who's life is said to be filled with nothing but sorrow. You came here toKonoha so long ago. As a shy and innocent boy who just struggled to fit in. But now. You are the strongest person I have ever met. I like you Ryuusha-sama. And somehow, you'll believe in me too..?"_

Yuuhi's eyes looked away from Ryuusha as she wondered and pondered these thought in her head. There was another team member already lined up nect to Ryuusha. But Yuuhi was too caught in her own thoughts to pay attention. She pointed her forefingers together, just like her mom had done, but which she rarely did when she was nervous. _Very_ nervous.

_"Ryuusha-sama..."_

"Hyuuga-san. OI! HYUUGA-SAN!" The teacher had been yelling for which seemed like forever. Yuuhi slowly walked beside Ryuusha at the end of the line. She then agreed to herself to find out who was her second teammate. So, she played with her fingers as she leaned back a little, just to figure out who the hell her teammate was.

"Oi..." Yuuhi whisper as she saw the back of someone who was standing beside Ryuusha. His ear twitched a little. But they didn't bother to dare turn around. Not even to glance over to Yuuhi.

"OI! PSST! You with the hair-" Then to her surprise, Seika's face appeared to be looking at her. With his onyx eyes. She could't believe it herself. Uchiha Seika was her teammate. she didn't really pay attention to him before but now that they were teammates, she wold be spending a lot of time with him.

"HYUUGA-SAN! Is there something you would like to share with the class? If so, we're all ears." Temari's full figured body appeared before Yuuhi. Which made her jump a little. Her dark cold eyes met the calm yet fierce one of the teacher. Soon it came into a little staring contest.

"I-IIe Nara-Sensei! ...Gomen, for the desruption of the class. I won't do it again," Yuuhi said looking away. Still in her cool girl state.

Temari's eyes widened at the reply of the Hyuuga. She'd never apologized for her wrong doings before. She would just look down and say nothing. Doing so, Temari's suspicion rose for the young Hyuuga heiress.

"A-Anou...ahem. YOU WILL MEET YOUR NEW SENSEI AFTER LUNCH TODAY. Be sure not to cause any traouble for these trained jounin. Or you will be severely, punished, for anything bad that will happen. Some of you might already know these jounin personally, but, no rowdiness or _clowns_," she stopped to look over at Inaru and Souga who stood with a very big smile on their faces, and a sweatdrop across their head,"Will be tolerated," she finished.

The class looked at the teacher in their scared eyes. And before they all were to pack their things and leave the room. Temari was not just done quite yet with her so called 'spirit talk.'

"And a word of advice. TRY NOT TO DIE!"

A/N: Okay Guys! Hinata and Sasuke will be in the next chapter for sure. You just wait. And please you guys, Read and Review!

Hana walks into the room

Hana: Seika-kun! WHY DIDN'T YOU BE IN MY TEAM? DOSHITE SEIKA-KUN? DOSHITE!

Yuuhi: Shut the hell up, Hana. No one wants to hear you whine. Besides, I have something cool to show everyone. Okay, so if you copy and paste this html:

embed src"http/apps. quality"high" salign"lt" width"341" height"256" wmode"transparent" name"rockyou" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" pluginspage"http/ target"BLANK" href"http/ title"RockYou slideshow" src"http/apps. border"0" /a a target"BLANK" href"http/ title"View More" src"http/apps. border"0" /a a target"BLANK" href"http/ title"Add to Favorite" src"http/apps. border"0" /a a target"BLANK" href"http/ title"Rate Me" src"http/apps. border"0" /a a target"BLANK" href"http/ title"Email & Share" src"http/apps. border"0" /a a target"BLANK" href"http/ title"Add Note"

you will be able to watch one short SasuxHina video by Hyuuga Senshei. And please comment her on it okay?

Hana: Whoa so many numbers...starts having a headache

Inaru: Clean up on aisle twelve!

Ryuusha: Hn.

Seika: Shut up Inaru-dobe.

Yuuhi: folds her arms. Her face looking angry and emberassed R-Ryuusha-sama...

Ryuusha: Huh?

Yuuhi: Eh! Anou...B-be sure to umm...check out Hyuuga Senshei's homepage profile. Lots of interesting fact in there.

Temari: OI! Class. Sit down. And Inaru get that out of your mouth! Hmph sigh Etto...where did I put those cookies...?

TO BE CONTINUED

Will Yuuhi every build up the courage to express her feelings? And will Temari ever find her cybercookies to calm the whole class down? Find out next time on...

CHIBI NARUTO


	5. Cries Of A Shinobi

Thax 4 all of ur reviews guys! U like me! You really like me! Ahem...uh, anywayz...ENJOY! NEXT CHAPPIE UP!

**A/N: PLEASE VOTE! Is it a RyuushaxYuuhi or a SeikaxYuuhi or SasukexHinata fic or what? I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S A REVIEWERS CHOICE! SO, DON'T BLOW IT! OH, and also, the following chappie might take up two to three whole chapters. IT JUST DEPENDS ON HOW GENEROUS YOU ARE AS TO READ AND REVIEW! SO IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO REVIEW, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST- FUCJ YOUR OFF OUT OF THIS WHOLE STORY YOU HEAR! SHITFACE!**

VIEWERS NOTE- The following may include some horror scenes. Might not be suitible for people over the age of OLD PEOPLE. I Repeat be sur eto bring your doctor's application while you still can.

Cries of a Shinobi:

Part One

It was lunch time in the Konoha Academy. All was not so good. People were struggling. Others, were...uh...just dull. But on the other hand, at least Inaru was all pepped up...

"OI YUUHI-CHAN! Over here! Come sit with us! Kenji-san is here too!" Inaru's voice echoed through the whole courtyard. Yuuhi's head shot up from her food. She didn't feel that hungry. She was still shocked at the members of her team. A boy whom she could barely talk to. And Seika, a member of one of the strongest clans of Konoha. Also known as one of the hottest ninja in Konoha.

She ignored the blonde haired boy, who was meerly chanting her name. And even her cousin started on chanting. She was beginning to get pretty annoyed with this. Actually, this was why she sat by herself in the first place. But know, she just stood up and left. Walked all the way to the training grounds. Not knowing what troubles would counger up on the way.

Inaru and Kenji looked at Yuuhi, then at each other in a puzzled look. Had they just been dissed by their own friend?

Yuuhi began to start into a steady run. She could hear close whispers about. Every turn, she would hear how people pittied on her and her mom. Why would people think that in the first place? Her mom was one of the top ninja in Konoha. And Yuuhi was the young heiress to one of the richest families in the country. But though she never bragged a single word about it, people were angered by that fact.

Some were angered so much as to try and assasinate her. But that only happened once. And that was how she had come across her slight feelings towards Ryuusha. He had saved her from an assasination. Yuuhi's memory of that day, seemed like it would nver be forgotten. It was the first time that anyone saw her as a true ninja. The first time that anyone allowed her to be herself.

**-flashback-**

It was late afternoon, in Konoha. Mid-Autumn and not much to do. Yuuhi had gone out to train during her lunch hour. It seemed to be her only free-time. All seh ever wanted was quiet. She was always bothered by the fact that she had no friends. No one to train with her. Yes Megumi was her friend. But, she wanted someone more close to her. Some who understood what she felt.

Not knowing that she was secretly being watched, she began to spar with her shadow clone. Naruto, the Eighth Hokage, had taught her that technique when she was very little. And he was srill a Jounin, who had LOTS of time on his hands.

She was sick of always having one friend to share everything with. Herself. The only true friend she ever had. Whom she knew would never betray her. She always wondered what it would be like to be opened minded and free spirited. Like Megumi and Hana. The two always spoke their minds and expressed their thoughts, without hesitation. While she, only attacked and fought freely, without hesitation.

Yuuhi had never told anyone that before. Not even her mom. The thing was, she just didn't want to hurt her mom. By saying that she was different. Her mom always looked so happy, and when she was sad, her mom would be sad as well. So she thought that if she told her mom that she was different, then, her mom would think that she herself was different. And Yuuhi didn't want to take all that happiness away, just because of this one simple problem.

"BYAKUGAN!"

She begang to start punching her spar double, and wondered how she could possibly be any different. She was always by herself and, she had a monster trapped inside her. With lots of false chakra flowing around her. And she always had this feeling that someone was following her. About to strike and kill her.

She heard a faint cry that came out of nowhere. Like there was a sad and scared little girl. She remembered that she was practicing near the Fiery Woods, which held dark secrets in its past.

"Mommy! Where are you?"

Her ears twitched at the sound of the girls voice, but she continued her training.

"Mommy...I need you! I'm scared!"

She closed her and continued training. Her mind told her not to go, but her body just said the total opposite. So, she walked into the woods, following the scarce mourning voice.

"L-little g-girl? Where are you?"

Suddenly a rustle came from nearby bushes.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a small girl. About the age of four. Her face was very pale. Yuuhi ran towards the girl, and bent down to check up on her. She was scared on her face, and legs.

Yuuhi couldn't help but to ask who the girl was and where the scars came from. And the girl replied that her name was Sara Yukimoto, and her scars just came from a sharp pointy object, which Yuuhi guessed was the thorny bush. Sara told her that she had gotten lost, while following the sound of some sort of voice, which lead her here. This, Yuuhi guessed, was the work of the same person that was calling out to her while in her training.

"Daddy?"

"Mom?"

"Help us..."

She was starting to hear several children's voices coming from every direction. Where were these children? And who were their true parents? A small echo maade its way into Yuuhi's mind. And short words came into earshot. The small girl hid herself behind Yuuhi. Yuuhi comforted her by holding the young girl's hand.

_"Rock a bye baby in the treetop..."_

_"When the wond blows, the cradle will rock..."_

Different voices sang different parts of the song. All having one thing in common. They were the voices of children. Yuuhi suddenly began to have visions of children. Each having their own story of their death. All having to do with one thing. All the children were each running away from their own problem. And ending up in this strange part of the woods. Her heart beat faster and faster. And her grip on the girl's hand tightened.

_"And when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall..."_

Yuuhi felt the grip of the girl's hand suddenly loosen. What was happening? Who were these voices she was hearing? She looked at her side and guessed to find the girl, scared and trembling in fear. But instead, she didn't find anything. All she found was an empty space, with no one there. She began to feel a sharp breeze brush against her stone cold face. The breeze seemed to slik her face a little, which was very awkward for jsut a soft breeze like that to cause that mich damage to her face. A dizzy like motion fell through her head.

She felt the whole place spinning round and round. She felt like she was going to puke. So, she closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, but all that kept playing, was the simple song. A cold and this time strong breeze blew Yuuhi to the floor. Her eyes still closed. But this time, she could feel the presence of people, lots of people, encircling around her. Her mind could tell that they were just half the size as she was.

Her body motioned for her to open her eyes, but her mind was saying to keep them closed. What was this simple paranoia she was in? Some kind of dream, no, a nightmare, she was in or something? Her bosy still lay on the ground, struggling on whether to keep her eyes shut or open them. But then she could feel a wet substance fall right onto her cheek. Then another. And another. And another.

Her sense of smell could indicate right away on what the liquid was. One word. BLOOD. You know what you heard. Yes, the red stuff that comes out of your nose everytime you stay out in the hot weather? That blood. Nothing more. Yuuhi clenched the ground tightly, wishing that she shouldn't have come. As the ending of the song, was quietly whispered into her ear...

"And down will come baby..."

Her eyes opened, as a real live voice came into earshot. And from what she saw, she swore that she would never wnader into the woods alone...ever again...

Hundreds of kids, ages eight and under, all bloody as hell, with the same pale face as the girl. Scars everywhere. But in front of her stood the girl. But she wasn't the same. Right there in her scars, were needles. Assasination needles. Meaning the girl, and everyone else around her...was dead...

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. And Then Ther Was None

**YES YES YES!!! i finally got 20 ! im sooo happy! I still need a reason that the kids are all dead in the woods.. i can't figure that out... HELP ME!**

One Strange Feeling:

And Then There Was None

She put her hands behind herself and backed away very slowly...there were just so many kids. She guessed that they were all killed the same way... murder or assasination. Maybe the same exact thing happened to them all. Ambushed by their own. But what was the cause of their death. She faced the girl and looked at her scars.. based on the size of the injury, seh could tell that it was made by something big.. VERY BIG. She got up and started off with a steady run.. but what she didn't know was that there were more of them. She felt that she wanted to help them. BUt she need to escape first. There was no where else to go.

"Just .. too .. many!" She felt something very cold touch her palm.. wet and drippy. Blood. pure and visual. She looked up and saw it. The biggest most ginormouse big toothed snake she'd ever seen. Blood dripped from it'z mouth to the floor. She was about to run again. But her legs wouldn't let her..she froze. It slithered past her back and all around her body. _'Move move move!!!' _she thought. But she just stood there. She suddenly remembered about these kinds of snakes. A Pythonisk. She'd learned about this at the academy.

_"OK class! I todays lesson is something very important that you should remember when you become a genin and travel to all the different parts of the region on your journeys. There is a beast no other one like this. It is much more venomous than any other. Its said to be called a Pythonisk. It's eyes are glowed as a bright yellow and itz tougue is blood red. And it is able to surpass any of its foes. Now class repeat after me,:"_

_"When ever at risk with a Pythonisk, you turn the other way and run . Keep on running and never look back. But If ever be followed just close your eyes and make sure you never look into his. If surrounded don't move for they intend to chase their food. Just relax and show no emotion. It will sense your fear and hear it from ear to ear. Close your eyes and count from ten to one and after that your done." _

Her skin turned to a shivery pale color. But at the same time she was a little determined to beat it. What did it want? She brought up both her palms and slowly closed her eyes. She breathed in and out. And counted one to ten.

"Ichi. Ni... S-San. Shi...-g-go...roku. Nana . Hachi. Kyu. Jyu.."

She could feel the presence of the Python Demon and sense it with her byakugan that its tongue was tasting her flesh through the air. Why wasn't it working? she wondered. She began to have this HUIGE headache from her head to her eyes.she felt something else coming up in her eye sight.

"K-Kosu... what's happening now? I need to open my eyes.. but i can't it hurts..!" She gritted her teeth and felt the presence of the snake in front of her. NO. She knew that she was weak at one point but she knew that deep down she was strong. HEr mom had taught her to not fear anything but fear itself. But she could tell that right now. She was fearing nothing but a figment of her imagination. None of this was real... was it?

A slight breeze filled the air, and the peircing screech of the beast was suddenly silent. Was she correct, that it was all a dream?

"Eh.. " she sighed... but she spoke to soon.. The Peircing screech came up again once more... the children were all following behind it. "No," too late, here eyes lifted as she gazed upon the lime yellow glaring eyes of the sniping snake.

Teh snake opened its mouth wide and started to zoom in as fast as hell.

As it came in through, Yuuhi finally gave in. She couldn't believe she was still having some determination in her. She dodged it quickly,but took in some damage from the rough skin. Crashing into trees trees and more trees. There was nothing eft to do, but wait for her death. She let out one last breathe of all she had left and yelled.

"HELP!" it echoed through the vast emptiness.

Ryuusha was all alone , as he always was at lunch. No one had ever actually invited him to sit with them. Well taht and today was the day the whole group team mates were to take the time and get to know each other. Well he saw Seik ajust standing there, staring at some paper and eating a rice ball. Then he started wondering were Yuuhi was. He swore that he saw her pass him some minutes ago.

"Hn."

Suddenly a noise came upon the wind that passed. Seika looked up from his small paper looked at Ryuusha who seemed to have noticed it too. The two started racing towards to woods.

"IIE!" Ryuusha came out of nowhere and started beating up that snake and then Someone else started coming in. But she felt a little weird about it.Her wounds were very deep which made too much blood escape her body. So she was knocked out for a while. But while she was knocked out, she heard someone's voice say that she was going to be alright, and that she was very brave. And how she was always so strong to him. But she couldn't put her finger on whose voice that was. But she seemed comfortable in his arms and she never wanted him to leave her.

"R-ryuusha-sama." she whispered quietly.


	7. Voicing It Out

ok im sorry for the [[very late chapter but its here now it might not be long bit bear with me.. im just starting 7th grade so school work is harsh. ok im also changing the hinata and sasuke being the sensei's of the squads. they'll just be newly astablished ANBU members.

"saying"

_"thinking"_

doing

**Voicing It Out:**

**Ryuusha's Dilemma**

Yuuhi woke up to the soft breeze brushing across her face. She looked around the room to find that she was in the hospital. Nobody was there, and then she realized that they must all be on missions. Suddenly she heard a knock the door revealing the two of her teammates followed by a guy looking no older that her mom. Ryuusha and Seika notice the look on her face, questionable and confused.

"Yo. How are you feeling?" The man asked She then noticed the the uniform to realize that he was a Jounin. The red markings on his face resembled the Inuzaka clan. The two boys watched as she sat up and started talking to the Jounin, later on to figure out that he was their sensei. Kiba-sensei. She would have to get used to calling him that. Seika took out a bag he brought from the Ichiraiku Noodle Shop and set it down on the table near Yuuhi's bed. Inside was a container filled with a warm Tempura Ramen with bits of naruto floating around. [[a/n: naruto is a kind of food watch epi. 101

She looked at the food quietly and then at Seika. "A-arigatou Seika-san," she said in her normal voice. Seika noticed how she didn't call him '-kun'. Sekia was a little different from Sasuke.. just a _little_. The thing was that he was a little more nicer that he was when he was little. Yuuhi got a pair of chopsticks out and ate some of it, noticing how big the bowl of ramen was, and glanced back into the bag and saw two more chopsticks. Taking a deep sigh she heard a stomache growl that echoed a little inside the small room. All of this silence was making her a little unsure about their team pairlng. She thought that if they were going to be a team they needed to at least talk more, you know... bond? Kiba noticed this the moment he stepped into the room.

_"Ugh. This silence is unbearable. Even my team wasn't this quiet. If this squad wants to go forth to becoming a ninja they need to learn more about friendship..I guess I'll have to work something out," _Kiba thought. Finally, a voice broke the silence. Seika looked sort of awared by the sudden outburst. But it was Yuuhi so it was really unexpected. Her voice sounded a little worn out but at the same time a bit friendly.

"So... uh... this bowl is a little too big for just one person. Would any of you want to share it with me?" She looked at Ryuusha and then at Seika. The looked down at her feet in disappointment that it didn't work. Kiba looked at Yuuhi smiling at what he remembered to be Hinata. _"Just like Hinata, always trying to make comfort towards the team."_

--flashback--

It was the end of another mission for Squad 8. They were all well rested on their second mission together. None of them really spoke to each other. That was until Hinata finally broke the silence. She started to bring food for everyone at lunch time and spent most of her time on the team.

--flashback over--

_"Damn... that was short.." _ Kiba thought carefully. He looked walked over to Yuuhi and smiled. Yuuhi just looked up and then back down, with a sweatdrop at the left of her head. Her face sort of twitched a little. All Ryuusha and Seika could do was just stare as the Jounin took a sip of the Tempura Ramen. Soon, he passed on the bowl to Seika, who just shrugged and took the other pair of chopsticks and started to slurp. Yuuhi just forced a smile as she looked at her sensei. He seemed to be having fun..

_"Well... this truly isn't what I had in mind," _she thought. But at least everyone was happy, well almost everyone. Yuuhi was the first to notice the quiet Ryuusha. He seemed to just be watching everyone else. Kiba and Seika were talking and eating ramen, it looked like they were having a good time. He just couldn't help but just kept on staring at the two. Yuuhi kept asking herself why he wouldn't come over and why he was always like that. Ever since the attack on the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara the Kazekage, his dad, sent him to Konoha. He figured it would be safer than were he lived. No one knows when evil will strike its next turn.

Yuuhi couldn't help but have some sort of weird feeling whenever she was around him. Suddenly, he got a glimpse of her looking at him. The two looked at each other for a moment and studied each other carefully. The young Hyuuga suddenly heard a loud heartbeat. She also began to feel it in her head. This is what she felt everytime she looked at him. But this time, it was beating faster than usual. She figured it was because he was looking _right at her!_ Moments later she felt her happiness suddenly drift away as he got up and walked out of the room. His only words, " I need some air."

After he walked out of the room, he wondered what he was doing just now. He looked down and saw a little pointy thingy sticking from his paints. A while after that, he felt something drip from his nose. So he ran to the bathroom to find that he had a nosebleed. His eyebrows showed his confused look on his face. You could really just tell by his eyes. He walked into a bathroom stall and took in a deep breath. Then he let out a huge scream. [[like the scene in HSM2 with Troy

An hour passed when he stepped out of the bathroom and started walking back towards the room. There, he saw Yuuhi standing against the wall with a bowl of leftover ramen and used chopsticks. She let out a sigh ," Gomen Ryuusha-sama, for that thing earlier. It was my fault I should know that it's not that nice to stare." He tried hard not to look at her but he couldn't resist.

"I-I'm not that hungry.. really." he smiled. She was seconds to leaving when a little growl revealed the truth. They looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh a little. He put his right hand behind his back and continued laughing. Kiba and Seika noticed this and went out side to see what was going on. But when they went out, the two stopped laughing and all of them looked at each other, switching looks with everyone around them.

Kiba's cue came in again and broke the silence. "OI. Ryuusha, So..how was your air?" and then he looked at the corner in a confused sort of way. _"How was your air? What kind of question is that?"_ but to his surprise he answered.

"Uh.. it was.. nice. I guess. Look, I'm not even that hungry so I'll just get going to Oba-san's-" and then another grumble was heard. His eyes widened and faced redened in embarassment. The three looked at him for a long time. Kiba broke the silence with a laugh. Soon, Seika and Yuuhi joined in. Ryuusha didn't get what was so funny so he just stayed silent. Yuuhi handed him a bowl of ramen and the chopsticks she was holding. Ryuusha just turned his back towards her and turned the first corner. by 'oba-san' he means aunt referring to Temari 'obaa-san' means grandma

Yuuhi looked at the two for a moment and then back at the corner to where Ryuusha went. The others could see the look on her face. She got the feeling that she should go find him. When Kiba-sensei and Seika went back to the room, she went to look for Ryuusha. It turns out that he never really turned the corner. He was sitting against the wall from the corner with his hands over his legs. So, Yuuhi sat down beside Yuuhi, about a six inches away from him, respecting his space.

"I-I am sorry if we offended you in any way. We were just joking around. And you know Kiba-sensei is just trying to help us get to know each other. Its one part of being a team. And Seika-san -" he interrupted her by words of his own.

"No it's not that... its just. I've never actually bonded with anyone like that before. Like right now. This is the longest I've actually talked to someone the same age as me. It might not seem like it but i don't have many friends. People think that me being the Kazekage's son, that I'm too dangerous or scary to be around," Yuuhi winced once and tried to look at Ryuusha, but was afraid he would notice and walk away again. So she just sat there. And listened as he continued.

"When I was little all the kids from my village were kept in their homes, because the grown ups thought it was too dangerous to be out. But when they were out I would always be in with my father, doing work and studying the ways of the ninja. Being homeschooled and reading scrolls everyday. That was until I was old enough to go to ninja school. So he sent me here. But so far I haven't had much luck with making friends friends. And hack there, when we were laughing with each other..."

Yuuhi looked at him with her eyes. "That was the first time you've ever had somebody to laugh with. Wasn't it?" she watched as he slowly nodded. Her eyes closed half way when she started to speak.

"Well, if we're going to be a team, we might as well be friends. All of us. Seika-san, Kiba-sensei, you, and I. We are a team. And we all have each other's backs. That's what friends do. And when you need somebody to talk to they'll listen. " She let out a light and kind smile. When he saw her smile, he felt calm and wanted. He even decided to smile back.

So then he stood up and helped Yuuhi up. "Ja," he said, "we better get you back to your room and you better get some rest. Because, we start our first official ninja mission, tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know i know, a corny chappie but still i had a thing going. You know, two quiest guys and one shy girl... so what more is there to talk about huh? well give me ideas for next chapter and tell me what kind of fanfic this is!! is is ryuushaxyuuhixseika of course sasuhin or what? seikaxyuuhi ryuushaxyuuhi megumixinaru?? let me know ok guys. OH ! and if you want to use my characters in another fanfic that would be so AWESOME!!! ok no bashing or anything though... ok so yea. R&R please!!**


	8. Lesson No 1

**So i couldn't figure out a good plot for this chapter... well my apologies then give me any other ideas.**

**Lesson Number One:**

**The Twin Bells**

Seika woke up bright and early. His eyes looked tired and bags were clearly visible. This was the so called "ugly" side of himself. It was that last night he waited for his father to come home from his mission. Sasuke has been spending most of his time out lately that Seika himself has been feeling sort of left out from everything. Sure it didn't seem like it, but he knew about Ryuusha and Yuuhi's little encounter at the hospital. The truth was that he really just felt like the third wheel to everyone. Especially to Yuuhi...

Today was the first meeting of the, _Ryuujin Trio_, is what Kiba called **Squad 11 **in reference to their parents. All born from different clans and now bonded together as a team. Seika noticed the way Yuuhi looked at Ryuusha. He seemed a bit envious at the time but he just desided to forget it. So far the three of them have been waiting for about thirty minutes. This caused the impatient attitude of a certain desert dweller. [[_**a/n:**_well i sorta made up the word ryuujin. i meant it to stand for something like dragon tro and stuff. dragons being strong and all. and all being born of different strong parents.

"Ugh. Are you serious?" Ryuusha said, wiping the sweat that dripped from his chin. Seika looked at Ryuusha and then at Yuuhi. She was looking at the ground, pondering inside her thoughts. They all sorta knew that she would space out from time to time. He wondered what she was thinking. So he looked at her more closely. Her pupils eyed at the bottom corner of her eyes, so he knew that she was thinking about something in the near future. Suddenly, her eyes shot at something in front of her.

_"A dog?" _she thought. It walked up to her, jumped into her arms and started licking her face. She closed her eyes and started to giggle. Seika still looking at her started to smile. She looked so happy, it was the first time she'd seen her like that. Him and Ryuusha looked at her surprisingly. They both thought_," I have to admit, she does look -"_

"KAWAII ! You're such a good boy," Yuuhi said, interrupting the boys' deja vu. The two looked at each other for a moment and grinned for a moment, and then looked away. They heard a soft pop sound and a puff of smoke appeared in front of Yuuhi and the dog. She tried backing away with the dog in her arms, but he wriggled out from her grip and ran straight into the smoke. She let out a small gasp and tried running after it. But that was until she saw who it was.

As the smoke cleared it revealed to be their sensei. "OI OI. Sorry I'm late. I had to do a few errands for the Hokage. So I see you've met my friend Akamaru," he said looking at their confused faces. They all shook out of their trance and continued to watch Kiba. Akamaru jumped in his arms and licked his face. The two seemed happy to be with each other. It was a great sight. A sign of friendship. It sort of made Ryuusha's stomache feel weird.

"I don't get it Kiba-sensei. Is he _your_ dog?" Seika asked. He saw him shake his head no. That made the three confused even more. He saw the looked on their faces and started laughing.

Yuuhi looked annoyed a little, with Seika about to beat the crap out of his sensei. But he knew that wasn't called for so he just stepped back. Ryuusha held up his hand, finally starting to speak.

"Then who the hell is he if he isn't your dog?" they all looked at their sensei waiting for a reply. Kiba closed his eyes and looked down at his four legged friend.

"He's my best friend." The whole squad looked confused at this rate. But he continued," We've been friends for sometime now. He's like a brother to me. Not a pet. And without each other, we wouldn't have been able to make it as far as I am today. And we respect each other because of that. We rely on each other on things like on missions. We protect each other. And I can trust him on just about anything. After all, that is what being in a team is about right?" Seika looked at Akamaru for a moment. Ryuusha glared at it too.

Yuuhi's mind finally said something else. "So what's the deal. What do we need to be at ground number three for?" there, she saw Kiba's little smirk.

"We're here to start your first lesson. The whole team must rely on each other. Now you must all try and get these two bells from me and Akamaru," they all nodded in understanding. Seika payed more attention on what else Kiba had to say. It seemed easy for him, but somehow he knew that there was a catch.

"So, there are three of us, but only two bells. What's the catch?" Seika asked calmly. Yuuhi eyed Seika for a second and realized that there were three of them and only two bells. She switched to Kiba and saw another smirk on his face.

"The catch is, the person that doesn't get a bell, will be sent back to the academy starting from grade one." That was when all three of them shot up and looked at their sensei. All if them were unable to speak. Seika to one last look at his teammates, before their sensei started the lesson.

"Ok. Let's go. BEGIN!" all three of the genin dashed into several hiding places. Ryuusha hid among the trees, Yuuhi dashed into the bushes, and Seika hid in the tall grass.

"Well. I guess they are all well hidden. All we have to do know is wait until they plan on attacking. Well then time to fill in on the first tactic," he paused starting to take out something from his pocket.

Ryuusha eyes turned feirce. _"He let his guard down!"_

Kiba took out a kunai and evaded to shuriken that was hurtling at him. "Ninja tactic number one. Never reveal your hiding spot. Heheh," he laughed as he jumped up high into the air. Up until the level Ryuusha was. Both eyed each other. One with enthusiasm, and one with anger and surprise.

_"How did he even know that I was about to attack. He was getting ready before I even did anything. This guy..." _Ryusha reached in for a kick and dodged Kiba's punch throws. They were both in arial combat. The two other genin were watching the whole thing. Yuuhi was socusing on Kiba-sensei and Ryuusha's battle style. She first noticed that Ryuusha used his defense as an offense. While Seika saw that Kiba used his offense as a defense. Both were opposites in many ways.

Suddenly a sound of bells was heard. The two ended their battle on the ground. The wind blew feircely making the bells ring even more. Ryuusha shifted his weight into his feet. He was preparing for a charge. But then, a blurry image made its way passed Ryuusha and circled its way around their sensei.

"Ninja tactic number one," he tooke out a kunai to block several kunai hurtling at him. "Never underestimate your opponent." Soon the aerial battle took to the ground. The fight was made sure to have just begun. Ryuusha got into his battle ready stance and shifted his weight getting ready to charge. Yuuhi watched as the two were prepared for combat. Inside she was cheering all the way for Ryuusha.

Yuuhi crawled out a little more until she got a full view of the fight. Kiba saw her and looked back at Ryuusha. Seika instantly knew what was about to happen. Soon the teen and the sensei took off, leaving a gust of dirt behind them. Yuuhi finally got out of the bushes, not knowing what lay ahead of her. Seika saw her coming out of her hiding spot.

_"No, Yuuhi.What are you doing!?"_ his eyes widened at his thought of what was yet to come. _"Was Kiba really going to hurt her, or does he know more than us?"_ He suddenly felt like he had to save his teammate. But he couldn't let his hiding reveal himself. But then he remembered what Kiba said to the team before his barrage on Squad 11.


	9. Cast

okay so i guess when i was reading this i kinda sorta got myself confused of everyone..

probably because its been so long.. but i have come up with a very awesome solution!!

here is a cast thingyy with the parents and everything... i know this is a sasuhina fanfic

supposedly, but i think it would bee really cool it i used everyone's children to tell the

stories instead...but of course, i need you guesses approval on that..so what do you

say about that? besides, its been a long time since i've watched the actual show of naruto..

about a year and a half maybee..well enough about me, here we go!

* * *

_remember.._

parents

**children**

**cast**

Akimichi Chouji x ...?

**Akimichi Ekisu**

**--**

Hyuuga Hinata x ...?

**Hyuuga Yuuhi**

**--**

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Senshei OC

**Uchiha Seika**

**--**

Sabaku Gaara of the Desert

**Sabaku Ryuusha**

**--**

Rock Lee x Haruno Sakura

**Haruno Hana**

**--**

Aburame Shino x TenTen

**Abrame Hisomu**

**--**

Uzumaki Naruto x Yamanaka Ino

**Uzumaki Inaru**, **Uzumaki Megumi**

**--**

Hyuuga Neji x Koitsuki Hikari OC

**Hyuuga Kenji**

**--**

Inuzaka Kiba x Okamizaka Meian OC

**Inuzaka Souga**

**--**

Nara Shikamaru x Temari

**Nara Imiko**


	10. Review Clip

MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE! REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED THEM SO MUCH!

**A/N: SO WHAT? IS THIS GOING TO BE A SASUXHINA FIC RYUUSHAXYUUHI OR SEIKAXYUUHI? I NEED POLLS FOR EVERY SINGLE PAIRING FOR IT TO COUNT OKAY? PLEASR R&R! TNX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS.**

Naruto: OMFG! It turned form a rated T to rated R in just two weeks. I'm gonna just-

Sakura: AHHHHH!

Sasuke: OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?

Sakura: I just thought of something!

Naruto: What, something to restart my heart? SHIT FACE!

Hinata: S-Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Hn?

Hinata: W-what is going to h-happen to my poor daughter?

Sasuke: Hinata! Your back to your stuttering. What happened?

Hinata: I just get stuttery when I am really worried or scared about something or someone...

Naruto: _Yuuhi-san. Be careful..._

Sakura: I-I just thought that what if Yuuhi-san actually gets killed in this? She's just so weak no offense Hinata. But she _is_ your daughter and all...

Sasuke: QUIT TAKING YUUHI-SAN FOR GRANTED!

All: gasps

Sasuke: BELIEVE IN HER, AND SHE'LL BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH ANYHTING...

Naruto: Yea, I guess that's true. But we won't be able to find out until we get some extreme good reviews, right?

Hinata: Y-yea. Anoo. NO FLAMES THOUGH...

Sasuke: _Whatever happened to that Sabaku Ryuusha guy...?_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. PLEASE READ !

**ok so i geush im gonna continue this fanfic .. i'll only do that though if i get at least 30 reviewz!! ok guys please help me with advice on the next chappie. i was thinking along the lines of ... the first few missions of Squad 7 assasin seasin. its like a chappie about their cheesy missions . yuh no rescuing cats from trees, finding lost pets, cleaning littered places, walking dogs... blah blah blah. mmk ! tell me what i should do !!**

** Hyuuga Senshei )**


	12. Sound of the Bells

okayy guys. i know this is a bit confusing for.. all of us. but i wrote this series overr two

years ago..i think. so if you guys say its awesome, then cool..yay. oh! and check out the

new CAST page that i updated. i left a note there that **everyone** needs to read **_before_**

reading this, got it?

okay people. here we go...and...

ACTION!

_thinking_

"saying"

doing

* * *

**Sound of the Bells:**

**Bloodline Pursuit!**

As Yuuhi raced in towards the sensei and the red head, she brought out her kunai and continued on to a steady run. Her hair blowing at her back by the gusts of wind she left behind. Her face filled with nothing but determination, and then, a small but slightly visible smirk appeared across her face. From what Ryuusha could see, she was beginning to make a few hand signs, and then indignified what they meant.

Suddenly, as Yuuhi was running, Kiba saw about five more of her come out from beside her. Kiba felt his hand tightening on Ryuusha's clothing, and his teeth began to grit feircely turning into fangs. Yuuhi smiled lightly at the sight of this only to be responded by a smile from Kiba. That lead to Yuuhi feeling misleaded, and so she and her clones unwillingly jumped high into the air.

"Boo."

Blankly out of nowhere, another exact copy of Kiba jumped out in front of Yuuhi and her clones. The last thing Yuuhi knew, there were kunai hurtling towards her and her clones. Stimutaneously, the clones had dodged most of them, but were still too slow for the cloned Kiba. And now, all that was left was just her.

"Shadow clones? Naruto has taught you well..."

"Kosu..." Yuuhi whispered behind her now gritted teeth, She almost forgot that she was still in the air.

_"Great. Now for the Uchiha..."_Kiba thought still gripping onto Ryuusha's shirt. As he looked into Ryuusha's cold lifeless eyes, he began to just focus on him.

"Oh, sorry for leaving you hanging there. I almost forgot about you! Hahahah-"

Shortly he was cut off by Yuuhi, who had thrown the clone Kiba into the dust, and freeing Ryuusha from Kiba's grip. She and Ryuusha looked at each other for a moment smiling and catching their breath. And although she thought she had accomplished what was needed, it seemed like it didn't even affect the clone.

As the dust cleared, the two Kiba's were standing with each other side by side. They were identical in so many ways. and no flaws could seem to be noticeable. Yuuhi's mind was focused on who the real sensei was with the two bells.

She didn't care how hard or how long she had to fight for, as long as she got the bells. And even she knew that her and her other teammates were no slackers. They'd worked really hard to get to this point in their life, and she wasn't going to let two stupid bells get in the way of anything. Not now, not ever.

"Never," Yuuhi whispered.

Seika just watched from behind the tree he was hiding behind, stressing on what he should do now. Both his teammates were in trouble, and he was the only one not doing anything! He felt his fingers trembling, and his heart beated so loudly, that he swore he could hear it through his ears. He hesitantly peered over once more at the battle.

Yuuhi and Ryuusha were standing side by side, and the two Kiba's were next to each other. Each were glaring at the other pair ferouciously. And then in dead silence, a wind blew. Ryuusha's hair was a bit more longer than Gaara's, by just a little. He had some locks of hair that would get into his face, but right now that didn't matter.

"What now?"

"What now?" the two Kiba's spoke together.

"There are two of us jounin,"

"There are two of us jounin," they both paused for a moment.

"And only two of you genin,"

"And only two of you genin."

Ryuusha's eyes narrowed in towards the two Kiba, searching the two for something that would help him to know which was the true Kiba. Standing beside him, Yuuhi was thinking the same thing. She'd had enough of this play-time. But then suddenly, she felt a sprint of pain run across her forehead.

"W-wha..." she she gasped.

She began to lift her hands together in the form of a seal. Then she closed her eyes. Ryuusha had seen her do this for the first time, and it was during one class session that they'd had about four years ago..

_--flashback--_

_"Okay class, we will now begin the study of the bloodline techniques."_

_Temari stood in the front of the room, and began to right on the chalk board. Needless to say, she was the teacher. All eyes were on her, for everyone knew that this was a very important part of ninja facts that they needed to know. _

_"Some of you are farmiliar with the Sharingan...yes?" Temari asked casually. And then suddenly, out of no where, there was screaming coming from every direction._

_"SEIKA-KUN!!"_

_"Seika!"_

_"MARRY ME!"_

_Suddenly Temari's chalk broke while she was writing, and a she could feel a sweatdrop come from the side of her face. She'd had enough of this Seika loving nonsence. _

_Ryuusha watched Seika barry his head into his arms emberassed. Somehow, Ryuusha had wished he could be more like Seika. At least there were people who wanted to be his friend. Why wouldn't Seika make friends with the girls, then he wouldn't be so alone. Then, some of the boys from the front of the room started throwing scrunched up papers at Seika. _

_"Hn..." was all Ryuusha said. _

_"ENOUGH!" and the whole class had quieted down. _

_"So you know about it, yea. A bloodline technique..." she paused in for a breath._

_"A bloodline technique is a ninja technique that you inherit from your bloodline.Yes, I know. Some of you may be wondering why you do not have any bloodline techniques. It is that not all ninja have bloodline techniques. Some of you are just very intelligent people that would be useful to our ninja community." _

_"Tehee," Hana let out a very bright smile._

_"Oh god help us..." Megumi put a hand over her face and sighed. _

_"Be it Uchiha," she took a pause._

_"SEIKA!!"_

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

_"Ahem," she cleared her throat, and spoke again. _

_"Be it Uchiha...or Hyuuga there are still some yet to be discovered of their bloodline techniques..." Temari's voice trailed off to the other students._

_Many people already knew of Neji's Byakugan, even though he rarely used it. But many people turned out of their chairs to look at Yuuhi. Her head was looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Even Ryuusha.Temari drew a picture of the Sharingan on the board, and beside it, the Byakugan. _

_"The Sharingan is a 'copy wheel eye' some say. They use it to copy attacks...mostly. And the Byakugan, the Byakugan focuses more on chakra. It can sense chakra from more than a mile away. Using the Byakugan, it can see you chakra, flowing through you."_

_This made many of the student shudder. Some where whispering, while others just remained quiet, and scared of what Temari might say next. Ryuusha looked at Yuuhi again, but this time her head was buried in her hands. Was she crying?_

_"But even so, bloodlines are very very diffucult to control. Most kids that have bloodline they master it between the ages six through twelve. But some rarely need more time, rarely. That means that their bodies are not strong enough to handle the chakra from their bloodlines." Temari stopped._

_Ryuusha just kept on looking at Yuuhi, his eyes never left her sight. He could see her head was shaking, and she was moving uneasily in her chair. She began to slowly bring her hands up on her desk near her face and he saw that she was trying to make seals. __He could hear her breathing heavily._

_"Some try to force themselves too hard, that sooner or later, they can't control whether to use the technique or not. It just happens," she stood facing the chalkboard and Megumi's voice was heard._

_"What will happen when the shinobi is not able to control it for that age your suppose to, sensei?"_

_"Some say that it is rare for that ever to happen, but if that were to ever occur, I have also heard that some...barely get through that kind of thing...alive."_

_Ryuusha heard that last part over and over again and kept on looking at Yuuhi. She held her hands close to heart heart, and suddenly she looked up, not looking at anyone. All heads were facing her and when they saw her head up, they turned away. _

_"Gah!" he'd heard her quiet gasp for air._

_From Yuuhi's side, he could see veins sticking from the sides of her eyes. He saw her gritted teeth and teary eyes pale white eyes., she was even still clenching her chest. He began to make the hand seal once more, and then the veins began to retract into her skin. And her eyes changed from pale to the light lavender. _

_Her face seemed calm and she looked as though she was sleeping. From Ryuusha's sand he could hear by feeling the ground. And by that he could also hear the sound of Yuuhi's heart. It was beating normally, but not like he had heard before hand. He'd thought that things had turned normal again. _

_But then at that moment._

_"Ah-!"_

_"OI YUUHI-CHAN!" Neji yelped out as the whole class gathered around her._

_She had collapsed._

_"Yuuhi...?" Ryuusha whispered to himself._

--end flashback--

After he'd remembered what had happened in pre-school, his eyes widened at the thought of what could happen right now. He could feel from the ground that her heart was starting to beat faster and faster. He sensed, that something was coming. He looked at her and saw that veins were beginning to show from her eyes.

He saw that her legs were going weak, and that here tightly closed eyes were loosening. He just wanted to hold her close so that nothing could happen to her. So that he could help her, and show everyone that he was not a monster. That he cared. And suddenly, Yuuhi fell to the floor.

Kiba bent slightly to try and take her hand and help her, but she only looked away from Ryuusha and him. She was trembling, they'd all seen her weak spot. She was still on the ground, looking away. When there, she heard it. The sound of the twin bells.

She then remembered why they were there. The lesson that her mom had always taught her from the beginning. To get back up and try again. Never give up, and never back down from what seems to be failure. She glanced at Kiba who was about close to bending down. And right when he was about to extend his arm for her, she clenched the ground.

With her palms full of grains of sand, she backed slowly away from him. Still looking another way. Her hair was all over her face, which also covered her eyes.

She studied which direction the wind was blowing, and a small breeze of wind slowly lifted her bangs, which revealed her closed eyes.The veins we retracting, but she still seemed a bit afraid.

Seika watched closely still behind the tree. And he remembered what had just happened. Yuuhi falling, and she looked afraid. Neither Kiba-sensei or Ryuusha were able to help her. So she just fell. If he were there, would he have caught her? What then?

Seika just stood there behind the tree, looking at Yuuhi, wondering what he should do. He saw Yuuhi backing away slightly from Kiba and Ryuusha. And he could sense the fear in her eyes. But what was there to be afraid of? This was only a lesson. And then he saw the veins, and he knew what was causing it.

"Byakugan.." he whispered.

Yuuhi clenched the bits of sand into her palms tightly, and as Kiba approached her cautiously, she threw the sand directly into the air, and the wind blew it making another mini sandstorm. Yuuhi then tried pushing herself away from the rest.

From what Kiba saw, she tried to get away, her face still hidden from the eyes of her teammates and sensei. Why was she panicing? Why was happening to her? Why was she so...

...afraid?

* * *

okay guys. sorry but i think i kinda slacked off on the

end. well what now..hahahh. a cliffy..oh well i have a

i need more goodies on what to put next... i will not

continue without your support! 29 reviews!? awesome

letss try hitting 40 !

**stay** strong,

annecrystal


	13. Hinata and Sasuke

okay guys,and girls. sorry for the late updates, even for my other stories, i just havent got much internet  
time latley, and i dont have much of any other ideas for this story...:( oh well. i guess i'll try more. i want  
lots and lots of reviews! yayayay! oh and did any of you guys by any chance catch the recent avatar  
MARATHON?? brilliant.awesome.spectacular.toko/zoph fan for life! so sweet!

_thinking_

"saying"

doing

**

* * *

**

The Answer

**What If She Says No?**

"Come on people! You guys need to push harder! Set your goals straighter!" a man shouted blankly at a group of ninja.

The whole room smelled of sweat and overworked Kunoichi and some tough skinned Shinobi. The women in the room all had sweatdrops dripping down their faces. But that didn't stop them. All the ninja in the room were just punching and kicking away, nonstop for the past 10 hours. Only being able to rest for a snack and a little chat.

But after a tough days work, it all seemed to satisfy all the ninja in Konoha. It was the country's goal to keep all the ANBU members and other basic ninja fit. All part of the Hokage's new program.

"That's it! Keep at it you guy's, dattebayo!" Naruto squealed excitedly. A big smile on his face as usual, with his assistant Sakura and his most trusted Shinobi, Sasuke. All were part of the new ANBU program. The whole team turned out to be gifted ninja. And remained the best of friends.

Even Sakura was said to think she got over her lifetime crush on Sasuke, after she found that the fling that they had had after the ceremony was just for a laugh. It shot her in the heart, but all that bypassed when she was comforted by Lee. Even with his injuries, Sakura was all he could think about, which brought the birth of their daughter Hana.(notice that i didn't say _beautiful_ daughter...)

As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke passed by all the ninja, Sasuke noticed a very familiar face. He saw a woman about four inches shorter than him. She had black locks that sway at the side of her face as she sparred with the straw stuffed mannequin.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

He watched as she kicked the punch bag next to her disentangling it from the ropes and sent if flying towards the other ninja. Even Naruto flinched for a moment as he saw the kick bag flying towards him, but then he covered it with a decent smile and laugh.

"Hahahahh. Good one Hinata-chan! You've grown stronger in every single way, dattebayo!" laughed Naruto placing him hand behind his head.

_"Hinata_...!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit, but then a smile grew onto his face. He hadn't seen Hinata in so long. He'd almost forgotten how strong she was back then. Even though it didn't show, Hinata was one of the strongest girls Sasuke had ever met.

She suddenly stopped her kicking when she noticed the people watching her. So she took her towel and wiped her face and walked towards Naruto and them.

"Naruto-sama. Hey! I have not seen you in a while," Hinata said surprisingly extending out her hand for a handshake.

"OI Hinata-chan! You remember Sakura and Sasuke," he said happily introducing Sakura and Sasuke to her.

Hinata smiled happily at Sakura. She had not thought about the whole Sakura Sasuke incedent for long time now. After a while of working together at the Academy with her, the two turned out to be good friends. But not that close. She never attended Sakura's wedding with Lee, but sent her a wedding gift.

As she turned to Sasuke, all of that stuff returned. But not quite as much painful as you'd expect. She'd talked to Sakura about the Sasuke thing, and found out about the whole thing. But she still didn't get the courage back to tell him how she felt, even though it never disappeared.

She shook his hand politely never bothering to look into his eyes. He glanced at her sudden blush and remembered all the feelings he'd had for her a few years back. When she snatched her hand back he didn't feel rejected. Just amused that she would do that.

"Hinata! You were great out there! You should go on that mission with Sasuke that I had assigned to him a while ago. We're still looking for a worthy shinobi! Hahahah." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

He knew where this was going. Naruto had been trying to get Sasuke to get close to Hinata again ever since then. But this time, Hinata was right there next to him and he couldn't help but remember why he had a crush on her.

Everytime he would hang around with Hinata, he would always be able to put on his playful attitude out, and he wouldn't emberass himself. She would just laugh whenever he did and just look up at the sky. And then whenever she was angry at him, she would just try to make and angry face that looked serious but then ended up forgiving him the next day.

It was like night and day between the two's relations, but that didn't stop the two from loving. They cared for each other and comforted them everytime they needed help. But ever since then, nothing's ever been the same. But what Naruto was doing was just too soon.

"Us two?" the two exclaimed shocked.

"Absolutey, no way!" Sasuke replied.

"Sorry Naruto-sama...I uh...-" Sakura walked right up to her and smirked.

"Excuse us for a moment...What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura said holding onto Hinata's shoulder.

"A-are, are you gonna hurt me?" cried Hinata frightenedly.

"NO! Of course not! How many times do I have to tell people that I've change!! Ahem, anyways. Why won't you go with Sasuke? You know...I think he still likes you. Tehehehh," Sakura teased.

"But I-"

"No buts. Now listen you need to go over there and..." Sakura began to whisper into Hinata's ear a plan.

Sasuke watched this in disgust and began to gag. Even though Sakura didn't bother him that much anymore, he still seemed bothered whenever she was with him. It just seemed not right. That was when Naruto called over to him.

"OI, Sasuke-baka! Get over here!" Naruto hollered out in a whisper. Since he was the Hokage, Sasuke obeyed.

"What? You don't expect me to go with her now...dobe," he said calmly. He still managed to keep his cool in this kind of situarion. But in the inside, he was just a ticking time bomb waiting to burst.

"Just do it! Come on. Just think of it as a friend...thing...?" he saw Sasuke roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Nothing you can do, will make me change my mind..." Sasuke sighed looking upwards in a very serious look and then at Hinata smiling while talking to Sakura.

"Besides, what if she says no?" he said sadly

"Come on Baka! If she doesn't go, I'll be forced to send _Sakura_ with you..." Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke's eyes widened and made an even bigger gag. And saw his eye start to twitch uncontrolably.

"No Naruto. You don't know what that girl is capable of doing to me! I could be..." he gulped down nervously and contiued,

"...raped." At the sound of the world Naruto's eyes began to twitch as well but then snapped out of it and gave him a smack in the head.

"Oh, come on Sasuke get a grip! Pull yourself together and be the woman that I've always known you were!" Naruto said confidently punching into the sky. Sasuke built up and he felt really good inside.

"YEA! Wait did you just call me a woman?" he looked angrily at Naruto.

"NARUTO-DOBE..!!-" Sasuke was seconds away from strangling him when.

"Eetto. Naruto-sama...um..me and Sakura-chan were talking and I've decided that...u-um..." she paused. Sasuke glared at Naruto and gave him a pissed off nervous kind of look. Then his voice started echoing in his head.

_"Besides...what if she say no?"_ He stared at Hinata and couldn't focus on what she was saying and heard the same thing over and over.

_"What if she says no?"_

_"What if she says no?"_

_"What if she says no?"_ He was so focused on her answer that he didn't catch some of what she had to say to Naruto.

"No Naruto."

_"No? Wait did she just say...no?" _

* * *

cliffy. yea i had a rush but I'll type more soon!

okay. thanks for all the reviews.

i hope you guys will be able to read my other

fanfics.

Freedom Fighters

Echoes of Angels

I've worked really hard on them and no one has

read them yet. So i hope you guys will support me!

I wont post any other chappies of you wont! :( so

please R&R also! and read the two stories above!

thanks.


End file.
